vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain (Granblue Fantasy)
|-| Beginning of the Series= |-| Conqueror of the Eternals= |-| Alter Ego Conjurer= |-| Guider to the Eternal Edge= Summary Gran/Djeeta is the protagonist of Granblue Fantasy. Growing up on the Island Zinkenstill with their dragon friend Vyrn, they one day received a letter from their father. After a fateful encounter with Lyria and her guardian Katalina, the group decides to follow the letter and find Gran/Djeeta's father, who is supposedly in Estalucia, the legendary home of the Astrals. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 5-B | At least 5-B, likely 4-A | 4-A Name: Gran/Djeeta Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Male or Female, depending on the player's choice Age: 17 Classification: Skyfarer, Captain, Singularity Powers and Abilities: |-| Base + Class Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Capable of navigating through completely dark areas), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Ice, Air, Earth, Electricity, Light, and Darkness), Skilled Martial Artist (Skilled in wresting, grappling, Kung Fu, ninja and military techniques), Skilled in the usage of a variety of different weapons (Expert at using sabres, daggers, axes, spears, guns, bow and arrows, staffs, knuckles, music instruments and katanas, capable of wielding even a literal fish with finesse), Limited Instinctive Reaction, Curse Manipulation (Capable of cursing the opponent to take damage over time, drop their strength and speed, creating various status effects, etc), Resistance Negation (Capable of dropping all resistance to debuff and status effects), Status Effect Inducement (Capable of inducing various status effects with mere hand signs), Statistics Amplification (Capable of increasing speed, power, etc), Statistics Reduction (Capable of reducing opponent's strength and speed), Chi Manipulation (Can use their chi to restore health and increase defense), Limited Gravity Manipulation (Capable of binding using gravitational force that also delays their abilities from being available), Summoning (Capable of summoning various characters for both offensive and defensive purposes), Invulnerability (Capable of becoming invulnerable to physical harm for limited period of time), Forcefield Creation (Capable of creating forcefield that can take limited amount of damage before it breaks), Healing (Can heal herself and others), Resurrection (Can resurrect others by themselves and with summons and can automatically resurrect themselves for once depending on the viable summons), Power Nullification (Capable of nullifying any negative or positive ailments), Magic (Expert at using various magic), Life-Force Absorption (Capable of healing himself by absorbing it from the opponent), Transmutation, Empathic Manipulation (Capable of manipulating emotions of their own allies or opponents), Explosion Manipulation (Capable of creating explosions with bombs), Illusion Creation and Smoke Manipulation (Capable of dropping smokes, creating illusions), Preparation (Needed for the Assassin Branch), Perception Manipulation (Capable of forcing others to focus on him, blinding them or lower their own perceivability to conceal their presence), Poison Manipulation (Capable of inducing poison with Venom), Damage Boost (Capable of increasing their ability's damage with Aether Bane and Elemental Focus), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of a target to drop a rare item), Technology Manipulation (With Mechanic skills), Holy Manipulation (Capable of blessing their own teammates and has holy weapons, can also attack with holy light), Energy Manipulation, Body Puppetry (Capable of causing their ally to copy their own moves), Acrobatics, Biological Manipulation, Creation, Durability Negation (Capable of negating opponent's armor and defenses), Damage Reduction (Capable of cutting down damage that will be taken), Attack Reflection (Capable of reflecting a percentage of the damage taken back to the opponent), Power Modification (Capable of cursing weapons to make them to heal their health instead of reducing it, capable of turning harmful effects to helpful ones), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of hitting souls, such as will-o'-the-wisps), Sound Manipulation (Capable of creating various melodies that will have various effects on himself and opponents), Willpower Manipulation (Capable of reducing their will to fight by using their melodies), Sleep Manipulation (Capable of inducing their opponents to sleep using Sheep Song), Paralysis Inducement (Capable of inducing paralysis with Ninjutsu), Petrification (Can petrify his opponent with Unpredictable), Immortality Negation (Type 1, 2, 3 and 5), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly; Able to kill Primals such as Celeste who is able to regenerate from her concept), Acausality (Type 2; Magisa wasn't able to see her past or future), Weapon Creation (Capable of manifesting any of the ten Revenant Weapons and even all of them from thin air, can fully utilize their power and command them for offensive purposes simply via gestures; While Conqueror of the Eternals's Revenant Weapons has blue glows and creates strong impact effects, Guider to the Eternal Edge's incarnations has purple glows and create powerful explosions upon impact, implied to be far stronger than the weapons's original awakened state), Telekinesis (Can levitate himself and create forcefields to block incoming damage), Electricity Manipulation (Emits electric sparks passively; Emits massive electricity output actively while preparing for Reginleiv: Zenith), Energy Projection with Reginleiv: Azimuth and its ultimate incarnation, Reginleiv: Zenith), Teleportation (Gran can teleport a short distance to position himself for Reginleiv: Azimuth and Reginleiv: Zenith), Space-Time Manipulation (Can summon Two-Crown Bow at will, whose arrows can shoot through space and time), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Capable of fighting in places with extreme heat), Madness Manipulation (Resisted the madness-inducing effects of Marduks awakening), Telepathy (Resists Marduk talking directly to his head to make him mad), Memory Manipulation (Able to resist Magus erasing his memory to an extent), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Able to resist Bahamut's atomization aura), Precognition (His future can't be seen by any means), Petrification (Medusa commented during the raid how he escaped her eyes), Fate Manipulation (Singularity can change their own and the world's future, rending pre-established fate null), Death Manipulation (Capable of wielding Sword of Pallas without taking his own life as a result), Corruption (Type 2; Capable of wielding Seraphic Weapons without turning into something else), Power Nullification (Some of his status effects can't be removed by any means), Corrosion Inducement (Capable of wielding Phantasmas without having his soul and body corroded upon use), Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Poison Manipulation (Has debuff resistance due to her job such as Paladin and Chaos Ruler, which has all of these effects) |-|With Equipment= Animal Manipulation (Can manipulate fish to attack their opponents with Albacore Blade), Matter Manipulation (Capable of punching down opponents down to their atoms), Death Manipulation (Capable of causing instant death with Aluminum Bat), Regeneration (Low; Capable of passively increasing their health over time), Weather Manipulation (Capable of creating raging winds and tornadoes), Deconstruction (Capable of reducing their opponents to dust), Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of cutting through dimensions and space-time, or destroying it entirely), Heat Manipulation (Capable of creating extreme amount of heat with contact), Purification (Capable of purifying any creations), Life Manipulation (Capable of transforming the environment with life energy), Reality Warping (Capable of warping reality to change the area to their advantage, capable of creating extreme bizarre phenomenons), Fate Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Capable of severing opponent's fate itself, leaving no trace of their existence), Void Manipulation (Capable of engulfing Heaven and Earth in a storm, leaving nothingness from the beginning of time), Soul Manipulation (Capable of devouring countless souls), Madness Manipulation (Capable of creating melodies that will make a person insane), Fear Manipulation (Capable of inducing fear to the heart of their enemies), Homing Attack (Capable of sealing fate, making their attacks never be able to miss), Law Manipulation (Capable of yielding laws of nature everytime he strikes and even capable of altering it), Dream Manipulation (Capable of creating sweet dreams), Clairvoyance (Capable of shining light to their own future), Supernatural Luck (Some of their weapons grant him extreme luck to the point that their mark never misses), Regeneration Negation (Capable of causing irreversible wounds), Probability Manipulation (Capable of creating misfortunes to anyone he cuts), Hellfire Manipulation (Capable of producing hellfire), Precognition (Capable of identifying possible threats with Two-Crown Bow), Absolute Zero (Capable of causing absolute zero with Dante Alighieri and Xeno Glacial Dream Staff), Necromancy, Time Travel (Can travel through time via Keraunos), Plant Manipulation (their mere swings can let plants to grow), BFR (Capable of vanishing others to the stars or to the mother sea), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of gazing into the void with Scythe of Belial) and Absorption (Capable of consuming hearts of others) |-| With Summons= Healing Negation (Capable of slowing down regenerative processes and healing processes by summoning Celeste), Flight (Lots of their summons can fly), Disease Manipulation (Can summon Silph, who can create Karma which caused sickness to a town so that any children and old will instantly die), Soul Manipulation (Can cause massive amounts of souls to form Celeste by summoning her), Weather Manipulation (Capable of summoning storms by summoning Tiamat), Fate Manipulation (Capable of summoning Mithra, who controls fate by its gears), Fear Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can summon Fafnir who has power of miracles), Madness Manipulation (Capable of inducing madness by summoning Mammon), Clairvoyance (Can summon Poseidon who has ability to see the entire history of a family line), Chaos Manipulation (Capable of summoning Veselago, who can bring forth chaos to the world), Existence Erasure (Capable of summoning Behemoth, who gorges the opponent so hard that no trace of their existence will remain), Mind Manipulation (Can summon Mahisha who can command any life by its light), Dream Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Can summon Ikelos who can put people to sleep forever and show them dreams), Animal Manipulation (Can summon Queen Bee who has control over bees), Death Manipulation (Capable of summoning Death who can induce death), Purification (Capable of summoning Seraphim Cradle which purifies souls), Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation and Sealing (Can summon Magus, who can create island wide illusions, erase memories and seal other people, even itself), Telepathy and Madness Manipulation (Can summon Marduk who can threaten an entire island to go insane with their presence and can talk with others telepathically), Immortality (Type 4 and 5) and Necromancy (Capable of summoning Celeste, who can rob people of their deaths within its vicinity, thus become deathless and constantly resurrects upon defeat and turning them to zombies or ghosts), Duplication (Can summon Marduk who can forcibly copy another person), Aura (All summons have an aura that has some effects to the user or to the opponent one way or another), Vibration Manipulation (Can summon Zarchanel Flame who can create earthquakes with ease), Matter Manipulation (Capable of summoning Bahamut who can atomize by his aura alone), Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of summoning Colossus who can cut through space and time), Heat Manipulation (Capable of summoning Colossus who can create heat passively), Magma Manipulation (Capable of summoning Colossus who can make magma erupt from the ground), Corrosion Inducement (Capable of summoning Leviathan who can putrefy his opponents), Life Manipulation (Capable of summoning Yggdrasil who can manipulate life), Plant Manipulation (Capable of summoning Yggdrasil who can create plants), Clairvoyance (Capable of summoning Yggdrasil who can make the user see eternal knowledge), Power Bestowal (Capable of summoning Yggdrasil who can bestow others powers), Fusionism (Capable of summoning Luminiera who can fuse with other people and objects to overtake them), Weapon Creation (Capable of summoning Luminiera who can create blades out of light), Blood Manipulation (Capable of summoning Celeste who can create enormous amount of blood at once), Probability Manipulation (Capable of summoning Apollo who can bless fortune across all of Underworld), Portal Creation (Capable of summoning Baal who can create portals), Creation (Capable of summoning Bahamut who has power over creation), BFR (Capable of summoning Qilin who can send other people to shadowy side of the heaven), Chain Manipulation (Capable of summoning Prometheus who can manipulate chains), Radiation Manipulation (Capable of summoning Hector who can use the rays from the sun), Absolute Zero (Capable of summoning Cocytus who can induce absolute zero), Possession (Capable of summoning Mammon who can possess an object or person to make someone mad), Information Analysis (Capable of summoning Inchoate World who analyzed all the realm creating new Primal beast from the remains of war that will be used as pawn to destroy the old one to create the new ideal world), Time Stop (Capable of summoning Inchoate World who has Genesis's End and World's End, which seems to completely stop time before absorbing everything around), Petrification (Capable of summoning Medusa who can turn people to stone), Willpower Manipulation (Capable of summoning Sharom who can manipulate willpower), Causality Manipulation and Power Mimicry (Capable of summoning Veselago who can copy abilities) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Capable of fighting against Tiamat, capable of defeating normal showdown Primals like Ifrit and Cocytus) | Planet level (Superior to Primal Beasts like Shiva, who was stated to be able to destroy the world) | At least Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Able to defeat Base Sandalphon and comparable to Archangels, who are far superior to Shiva and Europa, and likely also superior to The World) | Multi-Solar System level (Capable of fighting against Ultimate Bahamut, who was able to move countless stars and made them explode and stated by lore to be able to create stars in Astral Realm. Also able to fight against Inchoate World who can create countless stars with an explosion and warp the outer space and nebula in it) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Albert who is as fast as lightning, also comparable to Vaseraga who ran and blocked Thunder God's electricity mid-flight. With using light element, she can use cloud to ground lightning with Ascension) | Sub-Relativistic (Superior to Baal, who is this fast) | At least Sub-Relativistic, likely Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Sandalphon) | Likely Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Ultimate Bahamut who can throw countless stars far from outer space and Inchoate World who can disperse stars in to the space in seconds. Superior to The Moon, who fly so fast that he sees distant stars as mere blurs) Lifting Strength: Class K (Superior to Primal Beasts like Colossus and Fafnir, who should be that strong via their sheer size) | At least Class K | At least Class K, likely Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar (Comparable to Ultimate Bahamut who can move countless stars) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Planet Class | At least Planet Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Continent level | Planet level (Could tank attacks from Medusa and Athena) | At least Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High (Can fight for hours against hordes of enemies) Range: Extended melee range with weapons, tens of meters with magic, bows, and guns, At least kilometers, up to planetary with summons. Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= - Omega Series= - Wind= Tiamat_Amood_Omega.png|"This axe was inspired by the primal beasts of raging wind. Its ferocious gale run rampant until it can bring down its master's enemies." Tiamat_Bolt_Omega.png|"Every now and then the winds send us whirling through terrible ordeals. If you could somehow capture these rampant zephyrs, you could create magic bullets capable of utter annihilation." Tiamat_Gauntlet_Omega.png|"This raging zephyr is re-acquainting itself with the powers that had been denied to it throughout its long imprisonment. It lashes out with unparalleled force, knife-like winds scouring the earth." Tiamat_Glaive_Omega.png|"Raging winds transform into a blade that can destroy whole castles. Only a barren field remains once the ruins have been crushed to dust." Ancient_Nalakuvara.png|"A miraculous spear spoken of in sagely legends. Created with the petrified wood of the heavens, this spear has hardened to the strength of adamantine and become the supreme instrument of battle." Last_Storm_Blade.png|"Its edge produces a mighty gale, slicing through its foes until silence falls upon the battlefield. Then it melts into the wind once more, ready for the next battle." Last_Storm_Harp.png|"The sound waves generated by this instrument turn to wind, evolving into a powerful gale. It reduces its enemies to dust, bringing calm to the battlefield." Last_Storm_Lance.png|"One swing of its blade brings forth a tornado; one strike, a hurricane. This spear is the mighty wind that dominates the battlefield." - Fire= Colossus_Blade_Omega.png|"A crimson blade imbued with the essence of the sun. It's said that it holds the power to pierce through space and time itself." Colossus_Cane_Omega.png|"This gigantic iron staff is imbued with heat as intense as hellfire. One smoldering swing contains enough destructive power to melt down anything barring its way." Colossus_Carbine_Omega.png|"Bright scarlet accents run along the length of the barrel of this gun. Its bullets sublime into pure power that burn up everything they brush past." Colossus_Fist_Omega.png|"A wordless shriek piercing enough to rip through steel summons a scorching heat that envelops your fists. The soaring temperatures are enough to instantly vaporize any caught within your hazy sights." Ancient_Ecke_Sachs.png|"A towering hero once considered this sword his best friend. Its dazzling golden sparkle has truly become a sight to behold after countless wars, maintaining its longstanding purity with the blood of its foes." Hand_of_Brahman.png|"These gauntlets, capable of total world annihilation, were forged in the aftermath of a war with a fiery deity of destruction. Say a prayer lest the weapon's power be unleashed." Scimitar_of_Brahman.png|"This sword, capable of total world annihilation, was forged in the aftermath of a war with a fiery deity of destruction. Witness its edge scorch the domain of the living." Trident_Of_Brahman.png|"This spear, capable of total world annihilation, was forged in the aftermath of a war with a fiery deity of destruction. A single thrust is all it takes to rip a hole in the sky." - Water= Leviathan_Bow_Omega.png|"All the might of the serpent of the sea is contained within this bow. Its arrows crash upon the land like a tsunami, leaving only silence in their wake." Leviathan_Gaze_Omega.png|"This alluring blade hews down anything standing in its path. The scars it leaves on a battlefield resemble the canyons that raging rapids gouge in the earth." Leviathan_Scepter_Omega.png|"One wave of this staff unleashes all the power of the ocean. It gulps down the earth in a violent rush, drowning everything in its path." Leviathan_Spear_Omega.png|"The monster let out a great cry towards the heavens. I readied my blade. At a flick of its tail, the air turned to storm, and the sea swirled in a vicious rage. I could only stand in awe at the sea dragon's power." Ancient_Auberon.png|"Trusted gauntlet of the great fairy king. The layers of gleaming permafrost grow ever radiant with each passing winter, eventually manifesting in the primordial divinity before you." Tyros_Bow.png|"An elegant maiden, cloaked in sparkling twilight, once extended this bow in tribute to a skyfarer's valor. Blessings of florae be unto this bow; no living target can survive once sighted." Tyros_Scepter.png|"An elegant maiden, cloaked in sparkling twilight, once extended this staff in tribute to a skyfarer's valor. Fashioned by water, drip by drip, it brims with celestial majesty." Tyros_Zither.png|"An elegant maiden, cloaked in sparkling twilight, once extended this instrument in tribute to a skyfarer's valor. With harmonies as fluid as water, its notes purify everything in creation." - Earth= Yggdrasil_Bow_Omega.png|"This bow was entrusted to a certain skyfarer by the Great Tree. Its arrows find sacrifices to nourish the Tree, whose flowers bloom in serenity despite the bloodshed." Yggdrasil_Crystal_Blade_Omega.png|"The Great Tree entrusted this sabre to a lone skyfarer to clear the way for Life to bloom in the barren realm of Death." Yggdrasil_Dagger_Omega.png|"This dagger was entrusted to a certain skyfarer by the Great Tree. A torrent of life energy pours out of this blade when it strikes, enveloping its surroundings and transforming them to its advantage." Yggdrasil_Dewbranch_Omega.png|" was prophesied that the great tree shall bequeath its eternal knowledge to an adventurer long-versed in the ways of battle. Within those branches and leaves lay dormant the wisdom of eons." Ancient_Perseus.png|"A harp that plays the ballads of heroes. It's ability to quiet violent rage and ease tormented souls is beyond human comprehension." Nibelung_Horn.png|"The great guardian's unwavering conviction manifests as a mighty hammer that quells disaster. With one powerful blow, it destroys ill will and bestows love to all souls." Nibelung_Klinge.png|"The great guardian's protective power manifests as a treasured blade that passes judgment upon evil. It eradicates curses with a single stroke of its massive blade and keeps watch over the prosperity of nature." Nibelung_Messer.png|"The great guardian's noble heart manifests as a gleaming wedge that wards off calamity. With a piercing flash of this blade, chaos is banished to the dark depths of the skies." - Light= Luminiera_Bhuj_Omega.png|"Forged with honor, a knight's oath becomes like a weapon, hacking through dark creepers of despair. Armed thusly, no obstacle is too daunting to overcome, nor no quest too dangerous to undertake." Luminiera_Bolt_Omega.png|"A knight's fierce loyalty pierces through the darkness of despair as a bullet pierces through flesh. Anywho dare stand in opposition will find themselves riddled with holes." Luminiera_Harp_Omega.png|"Knights take to heart when the sweet sound of this harp reaches their ears through the gruesome cacophony of battle. Its aid has paved the way to victory more than once." Luminiera_Sword_Omega.png|"A knight's honor shows in their unwavering loyalty and zealous devotion. To uphold promise and dignity, the knight brandishes this ever-gleaming sword, gambling their life for every time they confront a common bandit." Ancient Artemis.png|"A bow that can bring light to the depths of the underworld. It remembers the girl standing firm basking in the wake of her loosed arrow. It shoots straight through its formidable foe." Mittron's_Treasured_Blade.png|"Within the void, light reigns supreme. Your divine calling manifests as a dagger, illuminating the skies. This glittering blade guides the way toward the light, and along with it, prosperity." Mittron's_Gauntlet.png|"Within the void, light reigns supreme. Your divine calling manifests as a gauntlet, illuminating the skies. All darkness is banished, and all future threats are torn asunder." Mittron's_Bow.png|"Within the void, light reigns supreme. Your divine calling manifests as a bow, illuminating the skies. Its unbreakable, gleaming arrows pierce the infinite darkness." - Dark= Celeste_Claw_Omega.png|"Glimmering in the darkness, three prongs cut silently through the night splattering withering flowers with a dark new coat of paint." Celeste_Harp_Omega.png|"This harp's deranged melodies cause passing souls to stray from their journey to paradise. Thus trapped, these poor spirits are denied peaceful rest, dancing for all eternity to the rhythm's vicious allure." Celeste_Horn_Omega.png|"Sheathed in shadow, this spear awakens a nightmarish being that transforms the living into undead hoards. Pity its victims, for they must wander the earth for eternity in torment, unable to find peace." Celeste_Zaghnal_Omega.png|"Endowed with the power to reap death, this beak-like blade is a threat to all creatures, alive or not. A single strike from this axe means certain doom, destroying spirit along with flesh and blood." Ancient Cortana.png|"The dagger of a legendary knight that established his claim to the throne. Its sparks shimmer like blue flame, and its mystical strikes cannot be stopped." Abyss_Striker.png|"Within the void, darkness reigns supreme. A torrent of cataclysmic power manifests as a scythe, casting a shadow across the skies. All light is lost, and the bonds of the past are torn asunder." Abyss_Spine.png|"Within the void, darkness reigns supreme. A torrent of cataclysmic power manifests as a staff, casting a shadow across the skies. Its thirst for destruction gives rise to forms of sorcery previously unknown." Abyss_Gaze.png|"Within the void, darkness reigns supreme. A torrent of cataclysmic power manifests as a gun, casting a shadow across the skies. Where there is light there is shadow, turning to darkness and dissolving into nothingness." }} - Seraph series= - Pre Uncap= Sword_of_Michael_(SSR).png|"A sword imbued with an unparalleled power of flame by the primarch Michael. Dyed scarlet, the seventh sword knows no foe that it cannot reduce to ash with its seething flame. Those who unlock its adorned brilliance will gain the power to purge darkness." Wand_of_Gabriel_(SSR).png|"A wand imbued with an unparalleled power of water by the primarch Gabriel. Six glorious blue wings create a mighty whirlpool, banishing all creation to the mother sea. Those who unlock its adorned brilliance will gain the power to purge darkness." Gauntlet_of_Uriel_(SSR).png|"A gauntlet imbued with an unparalleled power of earth by the primarch Uriel. These fists that have risen to golden heights are capable of flattening all creation beneath mighty stone. Those who unlock its adorned brilliance will gain the power to purge darkness." Ring_of_Raphael_(SSR).png|"A magic bow imbued with an unparalleled power of wind by the primarch Raphael. Glowing with resplendent light, this two-pronged ring releases furious winds capable of rending all creation. Those who unlock its adorned brilliance will gain the power to purge darkness." Harp of the Teachers.png|"A harp imbued by the twin archangels with light's utmost protection. Wings wrap around the instrument as if to shelter it, and its halo illuminates only the path best taken. Its sublime radiance will enthrall its player and banish darkness." Scythe of Belial.png|"A scythe infused by the fallen angel Belial with the utmost power of darkness. The blade gleams in the hue of the abyss, sharp enough to cleave all who lurk in darkness and return them to the nothing whence they came. The mysterious light it exudes will enthrall its wielder and bestow the power to gaze into the void." - Post Uncap= Sword of Valorblaze.png|"Imbued with ultimate fire by the primarch Michael, this sword harbors untold power. The heavenly blaze of its blade rends even the night sky, burning all darkness to ash. Should it find a worthy wielder, it will become the light hope for a dark and chaotic land." Wand of Charmtide.png|"Imbued with ultimate water by the primarch Gabriel, this wand harbors untold power. The heavenly shine of its plumage summons a healing deluge, purifying all impurity. Should it find a worthy wielder, it will become the light of hope for a dark and chaotic land." Gauntlet of Proudearth.png|"Imbued with ultimate earth by the primarch Uriel, this gauntlet harbors untold power. The heavenly binding of it its ley lines provides robust protection, granting all-powerful strength. Should it find a worthy wielder, it will become the light of hope for a dark and chaotic land." Ring of Wandergale.png|"Imbued with ultimate wind by the primarch Raphael, this ring harbors untold power. The heavenly gale summoned to its center fires unyielding arrows, raining hell upon evil. Should it find a worthy wielder, it will become the light oh hope for a dark and chaotic land." Harp of Everlore.png|"Imbued with ultimate light by the twin archangels Halluel and Malluel, this harp harbors untold power. The heavenly brilliance of its melody guides the wise, inviting them to experience the foundations of knowledge. Should it find a worthy wielder, it will become the light of hope for a dark and chaotic land." Scythe of Darkherald.png|"Imbued with lecherous darkness by the fallen angel Belial, this scythe harbors untold power. The wicked curve of its blade becomes an impartial guillotine, slaughtering both good and evil alike. Should it find a worthy wielder?" }} - Revenant series= - Pre Awakening= One-Rift_Spear.png|"The glow in the middle of this blade is the light that heralds the dawn. It is believed that its golden tip lit up the horizons at the moment of creation and purged the world of chaos." Two-Crown_Bow.png|"The dignified jewels embedded in this bow gaze into eternity, identifying possible threats to peace. One arrow loosed from its string can put an end to those threats." Three-Tiger_Axe.png|"The three points of light embedded in the axe head form the foundation of this weapon. Their arrangement calms chaos, helping this karmic axe bring many things into creation." Four-Sky_Blade.png|"The jewels glittering in this dagger's hilt represent the four corners of the world. In every age, this symbolic blade can be found in the freshly bloodied hands of a ruler." Five-Soul_Staff.png|"The five bright gems adorning this staff represent the elements that make up all of creation. Anywho would wield it are gifted with omniscience, but must bow to the will of the universe." Six-Ruin_Fist.png|"Lodged in these golden fists are the six gems that lead the way to providence. Faith in the righteous path fills these gauntlets with phenomenal power, enough to crush a corrupted world in one hand." Seven-Star_Sword.png|"The seven gems embedded in this giant blade represent the stars. While the significance of that design has been lost to the ages, there is no doubting the great power this sword possesses." Eight-Life_Katana.png|"These eight all-powerful jewels govern the cycle of life. One captivating strike is all it takes to release a soul from the fetters that bind it to the mortal realm." Nine-Realm_Harp.png|"The nine jewels inlaid in this harp fulfill every desire. Violent at times yet gentle at others, its melodies seem to pluck at the very heartstrings of all who listen to them. Laughter and tears are just other notes on its scale." Ten-Wolf_Gun.png|"Embedded in the barrel of this gun are ten gems that glitter in the darkening dusk. The end draws nigh upon a world all but destroyed already. There is yet hope, for what should follow a moonless night but a new dawn?" - Sterling= One-Rift_Spear_Sterling.png|"The jewels shining on this spearhead stand for creation and guidance. It leaves an everlasting golden wake as a guide through the early dawn, clearing the way for a new world." Two-Crown_Bow_Sterling.png|"These radiant jewels stand for heroism and salvation. This bow makes no sound as it hurtles its piercing will through space and time. The fate of the world changes with every unforgivable creature it shoots down." Three-Tiger_Axe_Sterling.png|"The jewels embedded in this axe head stand for order and serenity. Countless times, its unfaltering radiance has turned back the chaos that threatens the world, offering guidance to those who wish for peace." Four-Sky_Blade_Sterling.png|"The jewels shining on the hilt stand for harmony and sacrifice. This blade built the foundations of peace upon many thousands of bodies, making the world finally comprehend the steep price of unity." Five-Soul_Staff_Sterling.png|"The jewels embedded in this staff stand for wisdom and humility. When an ocean of knowledge washed over a world that darkness had parched, the people felt humbled by how ignorant they were. Thus they took the first step towards intelligence." Six-Ruin_Fist_Sterling.png|"These blinding jewels stand for destruction and creation. This determined fist crushes all madness for the sake of the suffering. From that debris rises a new world full of hope." Seven-Star_Sword_Sterling.png|"The septuplet jewels glittering in this sabre stand for invincibility and guardianship. Their light pierces through the gloom, inspiring awe in all creatures and crushing malice." Eight-Life_Katana_Sterling.png|"These astonishing jewels stand for revolution and control. The fate of every living creature in the sky rests with them. Those approaching their end are given peace, while those just beginning are given all they need to prosper." Nine-Realm_Harp_Sterling.png|"These youthful jewels stand for passion and indulgence. Its mysterious melodies resonate throughout the skies, bequeathing subtle joys to all." Ten-Wolf_Gun_Sterling.png|" The jewels shining in this gun stand for grief and death. Though its tragic radiance signals the end of all things, its destruction clears the way for a new world to rise. Take heart in that knowledge, when the end begins." }} - Xeno Series= - Pre True Form= Emberfire_Longblade.png|"Pick your poison. Immolation, incineration, or obliteration." Xeno_Infernal_Flamescythe.png|"Enveloped in magic flames, this fiery scythe burns away anything and everything it comes in contact with." Dante's Harp.png|"Behold this harp, molded in the likeness of the beast who rules an icy prison. Strumming notes of absolute zero, even hellfire's flame freezes over, trapping all manner of souls in permafrost." Xeno_Glacial_Dream_Staff.png|"Sealed within a land of eternal frost, a crystal substance resisted time's decaying touch and became a sinister staff. It radiates the cold of absolute zero and can extinguish the fire of life from any." Sahrivar.png|"The unseen cleaver of a mortal's original sin. Nothing obstructs it from seeking the hidden truth, weighing all deeds on the scale. Should any mediation fail, one's true worth will be put to the test." Xeno_Judgement_Lyre.png|"A blessed harp whose holy sound purifies the wanton desires of all people, banishing them to the stars above." Arkab.png|"his gauntlet's hardened plates shimmer with insight as it flies toward its target, straight as an arrow, to pulverize whatever the worthy pugilist desires. Its life flame snuffed out for eternity, the extinguished soul is treated to ruin." Xeno_Conviction_Flashspear.png|"A spear imbued with the brilliance of the constellations. Its razor-sharp tip can pierce through both reality and dreams, transforming into an arrow as it scatters the stars in its wake." Sol Flamma.png|"This mystical gun obliterates encroaching evil with piercing bullets of blessed flame. Dazzling spotlights that shine upon judgment's stage shall light the way for the solo warrior in search of hidden truths." Xeno_Purity_Sunblade.png|"Cast wide heaven's net from which no evil shall escape. Sacred flames form the blade that cleaves the wicked in twain, banishing the darkness." Xeno_Phantom_Demon_Blade.png|"At its very name, the skies tremble. The scars this blade inflicts yield to no potion or healing touch. To escape the ceaseless torment, there is but one hope: death." - True Form= Wrathfire_Longblade.png|"A searing blaze, brilliant and domineering, lights the way, banishing all shadows. Exposed crimes fall by the swing of judgment, burning under the midday sun. The fires of truth will carry out justice." True_Infernal_Flamescythe.png|"A hellish arcane inferno rages within this scythe's blade. Its fire feeds on the flames of others, growing intense enough to turn all things to ash." Dante Alighieri.png|"Behold this harp, molded in the likeness of the beast who rules an icy prison. Strumming notes of absolute zero stirs icy gales to sweep over the world, encasing soil and sky in a shimmering state of suspended animation." True_Glacial_Dream_Staff.png|"Sealed within a land of eternal frost, this staff can only be held by one who has the power to rule the depths of purgatory. None can behold the glory of this weapon and resist being drawn into the peaceful depths of madness." Last_Sahrivar.png|"Its blade glimmers with the volition to destroy evil. Abhorring the sin rather than the sinner, an austere verdict falls upon the offence and is returned to the void. Mortals of notable wickedness that demonstrate penance will be granted the sword's consideration." True_Judgement_Lyre.png|"A dirge spanning samsara itself bursts forth from this lyre's strings to purify the souls of the damned for all eternity." Arkab Prior.png|"Equipped with wings of purity, this gauntlet rips through the air with extreme prejudice. Opposition is smashed into ashes, the muffled lamentations returned to the void." True_Conviction_Flashspear.png|"The turbulent winds ensconced within this spear become tangible with every powerful swing on the battlefield. The weapon's radiance shines light on the shadows, dispelling all shelters of evil." Flamma Orbis.png|"This mystical gun obliterates encroaching evil with piercing bullets of blessed flame. Dazzling spotlights that shine upon judgment's stage shall burn away every shadow that obscures the reality of the world." True_Purity_Sunblade.png|"The sword of heaven is swift and its judgment absolute. This flaming sword immolates evil with a will insurmountable." True_Phantom_Demon_Blade.png|"The true form of the blade whose very name shakes the skies with terror. Within it rests the power to banish evil incorporeal. What being could have forged such a weapon? Alas, there are none who know—or at least, none among the living." }} - Bahamut series= Bahamut Sword.png|"Molded after the sharp claws of the Great Dragon, an ultimate sword created to inspire fear in all. If used to cut through the earth, it could send the world plumetting down to the depths of the skies." Bahamut Dagger.png|"This dagger was created out of admiration for the powerful fangs of the Great Dragon. A single strike can foretell the end of its victim as it rips through the very fabric of fate, leaving no trace that the victim ever existed." Bahamut Spear.png|"This spear was created out of admiration for the powerful tail of the Great Dragon. If used to attack, it releases a devastating storm that swallows heaven and earth. All that remains is the obscurity and nothingness from before the beginning of time." Bahamut Axe.png|"This axe was created out of admiration for the unyielding strength of the Great Dragon. One crushing blow from it can obliterate the known universe, leaving only the foolishness of man." Bahamut Staff.png|"Molded after the sublime intelligence of the Great Dragon, an ultimate staff created to inspire fear in all. It's supreme wisdom far surpassing that of a human's winds instintively, engulfing all of eternity and truth." Bahamut Pistol.png|"This gun was imbued with terrified awe of the subversive roar of the Great Dragon. Death knells echoed through the heavens as it devoured countless spirits." Bahamut fists.png|"These knuckles represent the pure power of the supreme dragon and bear all of its wrath. One sweeping blow from these knuckles will engulf the world in flames and send it into turmoil." Bahamut bow.png|"This bow represents the searing breath of the supreme dragon and bears all of its wrath. Lightning-permeated arrows that are loosed from this bow will rain destruction down on all." Bahamut Harp.png|"This harp represents the unique shape of the supreme dragon's wings. A melody plucked on this harp will drive all who hear it to madness and summon catastrophic tornadoes." Bahamut Katana.png|"This blade represents the uncompromising heart of the supreme dragon. The empty, all-knowing eyes pierce the core of everything, and with one silent swing, it devours." - Class Champion Series= - Pre Uncap= Avenger GBF.png|"This axe reveals its true form to those who maintain composure even while laying waste to all around them in battle. A passionate soul that sacrifices everything for the fight strikes fear into the hearts of their enemies and rallies courage in the hearts of their allies." Skofnung.png|"This sabre reveals its true form to those who protect people in their throes of grief. It comforts those mired in despair and annihilates wickedness, ushering in peace." Oliver.png|"This gun reveals its true form to hunters who never fail to bring down their prey. The moment this ruthless weapon is trained onto a target is the moment that target's fate is sealed. There is no running or hiding from it; it's best just to go quietly into that last goodnight." Aschallon.png|"A blade that responds only to a true swordmaster seeking to perfect their technique. One swing from its chosen wielder shall vanquish the darkness in a flash of light, and reveal the truth and path to enlightenment." Nirvana.png|"This wand reveals its true form to those reverent souls who perform impossible miracles. The boundless light of salvation shines down upon all, creating paradise on earth and destroying the evil that clings to people's hearts." Keraunos.png|"This wand reveals its true form to those who gaze at the world through the clarifying lens of magic. Animosity cannot survive in the face of such wondrous honesty." Hellion_Gauntlet.png|"These gauntlets reveal their true form to the unparalleled warrior. The laws of nature are forced to yield to unbridled ambition. No obstacle of reason can withstand an attack from these weapons." Ipetam.png|"This dagger reveals its true form to those who delight in the destruction of life. Death, after all, is the only thing that has real value. Even primal beasts are no more than toys to this murderous blade." Rosenbogen.png|"This bow reveals its true form to those who cannot be diverted from their path. Draw the string back just a little, and your enemies fall before you. Draw it half-way, and the sky itself will soon be full of holes. Draw it all the way back, and all of space and time will be destroyed." Langeleik.png|"This harp reveals its true form to those with inherent musical talent. It produces otherworldly melodies and creates the most bizarre of phenomena." Romulus_Spear.png|"This spear reveals its true form to the iron will of those who fight without a single thought of surrender. Such indomitable courage smashes through enemy lines as effectively as any weapon—that is what ultimately guides who wields this spear to victory." Proximo.png|"his powerful sword reveals its true nature, roaring for endless clashes of steel while sprinting toward glory. With each authoritative strike, you have the raucous crowd in the palm of your hand." Murakumo.png|"This katana reveals its true form to steely souls who do not compromise even when their limit is reached. Its clouded blade carves out its own path toward unyielding justice." Nebuchad.png|"This gun reveals its true form to those who devote their entire life to the very moment they take down their prey above all else。Bullets fired from the muzzle hit their mark with deadly accuracy, as if imbued with a will of their own." Misericorde.png|"This dark blade reveals its true form in response to the assassin who has vanquished all sense of self and attained a state of nothingness. Its victims are shown a sweet dream the moment before their passing." Faust.png|"This dagger reveals its true form to those whose hunger for mystery cannot be sated. Each wound it opens reveals a layer of truth, yet alters it in some fundamental way. This dancing blade spawns as many questions as it answers, creating an infinite number of enigmas." Muramasa.png|"This katana reveals its true form to those who devote their entire life to seeking power above all else. Steep payment in blood is what it takes to ensure revenge will be yours, no matter how many years may pass." Kapilavastu.png|"It has gone through the ages searching for and aquiring magics of every sort. The staff resonates with any who share the same will, and will guide them to truth." - Post Uncap= Berserker Barrage.png|"Equal parts instrument of punishment and implement of execution, this axe is wielded to mete out bloody justice amid the insanity of the battlefield. Thus, to grip its haft is to surrender oneself to the iron madness of blood lust." Guardian Xiphos.png|"A sword that can only be wielded by those who have obtained peerless mastery over the body's capabilities. Its dual edges give it both overwhelming offensive and defensive properties so that its master can thrive on any battlefield." Hallowed Pilgrimage.png|"A staff that can only be wielded by those who have obtained purity of soul and empathy of heart. Its blessed light heals the wounded, all the while illuminating the path to victory." Demonic Longstaff.png|"Once upon a time there was a conjurer who neglected her masters' teachings. She longed to escape from the endless flux of life and death, and so bound her soul to a favored instrument. Even though this staff's nature runs contrary to the laws of creation, it ensures its maker's volition lives on in corrupt perpetuity." The Storyteller.png|"A firearm for the gallant and dashing. With its grip lacquered in a luxurious burnt sienna, it was crafted to resemble a kiseru, the pipe favored by masters of commerce. Better yet, the ritualistic rope tied around its barrel is infused with sorcery, bestowing bountiful luck to its handler and assuring he or she never misses a mark—whether that target be in business or battle." Original Sin.png|"The invisible slashes from this curved blade cause irrecoverable wounds. And from those scars misfortune spills forth, flooding the world in bleak disorder." Championship Belt.png|"A masterpiece entrusted to a hero who has come to understand the true beauty of battle. Ding, ding—glistening combatants match each other pound for pound, round for round until—eight, nine, ten—only one stands, basking in the cheers of the roaring crowd." Maverick.png|"A bow born from ancient technology applied to ethereal metal. Its graceful but practical form allows a seasoned hunter to access the pinnacle of his or her capability. The arrows it looses are manifestations of its wielder's soul, capable of chasing down any target—no matter where it may run." ChanteuseAngelique.png|"The timbre of its performance is profound, bringing peace to the peaceful and vice to the villainous." Helmwige.png|"A treasured spear used in ceremonies to garner Heaven's favor. In the hands of a master lancer, this spear becomes an extension of the self, merging with the wind to bring swift death to its mark." Wasserspeier.png|"You are a champion, shimmering in glorious gold. Hold your honorable sword high toward the heavens. Let it soak in the opulence of applause and exultation, for that is the key to unlocking its true splendor." Psycho Syringe.png|"Once used by a legendary physician who could ward off even the Grim Reaper, this syringe gun can act as either the greatest elixir or the deadliest poison depending on the amount of medicine injected." Tetrastreamer.png|"Fire, water, earth, wind—these four elements coalesced to form the world as we know it. This rainbow-colored blade is capable of unlocking the secrets of creation, allowing the wielder to control them at will." Unsigned_Kaneshige.png|"A true kengo never chooses a katana for themselves, for a true katana chooses only those worthy." Ridill.png|"Glory is won not in isolation; honor revels not in ego." John Doe gbf.png|"You have one job: to keep your miserable hide in one piece! If you want a snowball's chance in hell of doing that, take this gun! It's a good weapon—plenty of range, and it fires quickly! Now load up and get your worthless tail into battle! We've got an area to secure!" Lunatic Broom.png|"The only thing that keeps the wisest sages from succumbing to the madness-inducing effects of infinite knowledge is, sure enough, the companionship of a black cat." }} - Hollowsky Series= Hollowsky Spear.png|"Abuse not this instrument; forwhy, 'tis the skewer that transcendeth the natural order of history. Should ye loose the hellfire from its noble spearhead, naught but the hollowsky shall remain." Hollowsky Staff.png|"Abuse not this instrument; forwhy, 'tis the cane that transcendeth the natural order of history. Should ye loose the raging sea from its perverse digits, naught but the hollowsky shall remain." Hollowsky axe.png|"Abuse not this instrument; forwhy, 'tis the crystal vein that transcendeth the natural order of history. Should ye loose the disastrous quake from its stubborn axeblade, naught but the hollowsky shall remain." Hollowsky Bow.png|"Abuse not this instrument; forwhy, 'tis the cord that transcendeth the natural order of history. Should ye loose the thunder from betwixt its splendid notches, naught but the hollowsky shall remain." Hollowsky dagger.png|"Abuse not this instrument; forwhy, 'tis the stinger that transcendeth the natural order of history. Should ye loose the darkness from its solemn swordedge, naught but the hollowsky shall remain." - Dark Opus Series= Scythe of Repudiation.png|"In his quest to end the world, a prideful researcher poured his vast knowledge into this opus. This executioner's blade, sharp enough to reap even the hellfire which forged it, imparts to its wielder strength which defies all creation." Staff of Repudiation.png|"In his quest to end the world, a prideful researcher poured his vast knowledge into this opus. Uninterrupted prayer for eternal prosperity imbues this staff's wielder with wisdom which defies all creation." Harp of Repudation.png|"In his quest to end the world, a prideful researcher poured his vast knowledge into this opus. A melody infused with the longing for paradise fills this harp's player with dawn's will, which defies all creation." Spear of Repudiation.png|"In his quest to end the world, a prideful researcher poured his vast knowledge into this opus. A flash at the eye of a sky-sweeping storm imbues this spear's wielder with steadfast valor which defies all creation." Sword of Repudiation.png|"In his quest to end the world, a prideful researcher poured his vast knowledge into this opus. The blade draws a dazzling path through the air and imbues its wielder with grace which defies all creation." Katana of Repudiation.png|"In his quest to end the world, a prideful researcher poured his fast knowledge into this opus. The bottomless abyss glimpsed in the blade's mirror finish imparts to its wielder eternal conviction which defies all creation." Scythe of Renunciation.png|"Power brings destruction, self-determination breeds loathing, and calamity answers prayer. The crimson lotus burns hot enough to scorch air and sear flesh, and kindles roiling fury within the nothingness that stands against the laws of god." Staff of Renunciation.png|"Power brings destruction, self-determination breeds loathing, and calamity answers prayer. An unwavering oath sweeps vice aside with untainted mercy and leads the way from the nothingness that stands against the laws of god to sublime serenity." Harp of Renunciation.png|"Power brings destruction, self-determination breeds loathing, and calamity answers prayer. Tangled melodies beckon this harp's player toward lofty, solitary heights, and cultivate wisdom within the nothingness that stands against the laws of god." Spear of Renunciation.png|"Power brings destruction, self-determination breeds loathing, and calamity answers prayer. The wind which sweeps the sky of clouds becalms the fevered breath of life, and fills the heart with resolute dignity within the nothingness that stands against the laws of god." Sword of Renunciation.png|"Power brings destruction, self-determination breeds loathing, and calamity answers prayer. Heaven's blessed light banishes even the deepest darkness, and imparts eternal duty amidst the nothingness that stands against the laws of god." Katana of Renunciation.png|"Power brings destruction, self-determination breeds loathing, and calamity answers prayer. The hateful blade which governs perpetual darkness consumes even the avaricious heart, and wakens deadly madness within the nothingness that stands against the laws of god." }} |-| Summons= - Omega Series= Tiamat Omega.png|"This dragon terrorizes the entire world when it transforms into a raging tempest. Its roar tears the skies asunder and heralds inescapable calamity for islands far and wide."|link=Tiamat_(Granblue_Fantasy) Colossus Omega.png|"The great steel colossus has grown larger still. The heat from its giant frame consumes envy, longing, and all else."|link=Colossus_(Granblue_Fantasy) Leviathan Omega.png|"The incarnation of the deep has wakened, and emits a thunderous howl. It breaks the raging sea waves, and drags down even prayers for peace to the murky depths." Yggradil Omega.png|"The awakened world tree imbues the land with hues of itself. It alights from the heavens into a garden painted emerald green, and there commands even providence itself."|link=Yggdrasil_(Granblue_Fantasy) Chevalier Omega.png|"This glorious knight offers absolute devotion and assured victory. She exists solely for the sake of her master, mercilessly destroying any who would dare stand in their way."|link=Luminiera Celeste Omega.png|"She fills the miasma with derisive laughter, a sound that is despair manifest. A gruesome mass of souls accumulates at her feet as she eats away at the world, melding with her to become one terrifying creature."|link=Celeste_(Granblue_Fantasy) - Genesis Series= Grimnir GBF.png|"A god of war that rides in on cyclonic gales. Although those winds have whipped up hundreds of victories, this deity is obsessed with chasing ever more power." Shiva GBF.png|"All things in nature are not permanent. This fierce deity of destruction gazes at a world in flux with an amoral eye. If sent into a fury, the light from his forehead would reduce the world to ash. Brandishing a golden trident in one hand, he looks out over a new landscape created from nothing." Europa GBF.png|"It is said there was once one of beauty so great that the gods bestowed upon her eternal life. She has captivated the heavens since time immemorial, and her beauty shall continue into forever and beyond." Godsworn Alexiel GBF.png|"Divine protector of the godly realm. With her all-reflecting mirror-blade barrier and guardian dragon of mirror-blade scales, she allows no evil to pass."|link=Godsworn_Alexiel - Primarch Series= Raphael GBF.png|"Aloof though this primarch may be, he guides the worthy with gentle tailwinds. However, should the wicked dare venture to impede his favored few, they would find themselves rebuked by a merciless squall." Michael GBF.png|"Gaze upon the fire's light, burning since the dawn of antiquity. It illuminates the way for the unsteady amble of the babe, reaching those of weak-willed hearts, and revealing pasts shrouded in mystery. The archangel's flames burns alongside civilization, her protection yet to be extinguished." Gabriel GBF.png|"Water operates according to a fickle cycle: sometimes acting as a blessing, other times a disaster. The primarch of water, possessed of this same nature, watches quietly over the flow of life, ensuring that balance is forever maintained." Uriel GBF.png|"Unwavering justice, solid like the earth, supports the world's elemental balance. But when crisis manifests itself, this tranquil observer descends to personify the land's fury." Metatron GBF.png|"The other half of Lucilius's legacy, created to counterbalance Avatar. Metatron's sole purpose is to inhibit Avatar's senseless, destructive impulses. He imposes his trial on individuals to see if the light shines within their hearts." - Pandemonium Series= Sagittarius GBF.png|"Saggitarius sounds his hooves on the black canopy, nocking his sorrow to the bow of wisdom. The shockwaves from single arrow can beget a world of devastation." Ifrit GBF.png|"The crimson flame-draped beast incinerates the world, leaving behind an ashen land which is silent but for its own howl."|Ifrit_(Granblue_Fantasy) Cocytus GBF.png|"This underworld autocrat glimmers a cold, translucent shade of blue. It snuffs out the flames of life, and then leads the icy shells to the depths of quietus." Vohu Manah.png|"The goddess of noble sorrow manifests before poor souls. She lays down harsh judgement to teach them right and wrong, and lead them to an ideal world." Corow.png|"The sun empress rules her celestial domain with merciless judgment, cleansing everything from her high throne. However, her radiance watches warmly over those pure of heart, filling them with hope as she chases away the clouds that darken the skies." Diablo GBF.png|"This loathsome demon overflows with dark hatred, its face warped in a cynical grin. It brandishes a power that can blot out the skies in utter darkness, drowning out all hope and leaving only despair in its place." Zephyrus GBF.png|"With the Goddess of Flora as his muse, the Seraph of Wind cradles her in his embrace. From the heat of their passion and the flutter of their dance, a sunshine-warm breeze is born, turning buds to blossoms and giving wake to the creatures of spring." Agni GBF.png|"Agni is a he-god as fluid as the flickering flames. He transforms all-consuming flames of the battlefield, a gentle campfire to keep travelers warm, an oven flame heating a pot, or whatever other sort of flame that would give him insight into the world." Titan GBF.png|"This giant seeks battle with worthy opponents, fighting until there is a clear champion. As victor, he boasts of his powers; as vanquished, he compliments his adversary. He never voices resentment at the end of a fight, only lets out a hearty laugh. His greatest joy in life is the blood and sweat that falls in a contest of strength." Neptune GBF.png|"Life owes its existence to the gentle foam of the waves. It is only right that the seas should reclaim any who tumble into their suffocating embrace. The Great Goddess giveth and taketh away; all who face her realize the futility in struggling against her will." }} Intelligence: High, mastered many scientific and magical branches within a short time. Fought and beat the greatest martial artists and weapon masters in the Sky world. Weaknesses: Tries, if possible, not to kill their foes. Captain is connected with Lyria by life force and would any of them die, so would the other. Cant use summons if Lyria isn't conscious. Has some sort elemental weakness depending on what main weapon he is using. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Fighter Branch= *'Full Arsenal:' Captain empowers himself for the next attack, triggering the special attack of their weapon *'Rage:' Captain strengthens himself and the people around them *'Armor Break:' Through a swift strike Captain damages the defence of their foes directly *'Brave Soul:' By steadying their body, Captain strengthens their body further, getting stronger the better their body condition is. *'Rampage:' Captain raises the fury of their attacks, raising their speed and allowing him to attack more often in the same span of time he would have needed for a single attack. *'Power Raise:' Captain enhances their attacks for a more devastating attack against weaknesses. |-| Knight Branch= *'Phalanx:' Captain creates a protective field around them and their party, stopping a big part of the damage. *'Overdrive Surge:' Captain swiftly attacks an opponent, dealing more damage if said opponent is in an agitated status *'Centurion:' Captain reduces the attack strength of their opponent and nullifies the next incoming attack *'Reflection:' Captain enhances himself to reflect a quarter of all the damage he receives back to their opponent *'Tetsudo:' Captain enhances their defence continually *'Guardian:' Captain enhances their defence further and takes a taunting stance, forcing the enemy to focus on him *'Hardend Shield:' Captain strikes the enemy with their Spartan Shield, giving them a strength boost while the enemy suffers from reduced stats and getting their ability delayed for a short moment |-| Priest Branch= *'Panacea:' Captain restores a large amount of health for themself and their allies *'Grace:' Captain blesses their party to raise their own and allies defences *'Clarity:' Captain cures themself and all allies from status ailments such as petrification, paralyzes etc *'Blessing:' Captain attacks their enemies with holy light, dealing light damage *'Revive:' Captain revives a party member from the dead *'Dispel:' Captain dispels positive effects from their opponents *'Veil:' Captain creates a veil that preemptively dispels all ailments that befalls them *'White Wall:' Captain creates a barrier that protects them until it breaks |-| Wizard Branch= *'Aether Blast:' Captain cast a magic bolt that adapts to Captains current element *'Fire:' Captain cast a fire spell, dealing fire damage *'Ice:' Captain cast an ice spell, dealing ice damage *'Blind:' Captain inflicts blindness onto their opponent *'Venom:' Captain poisons their opponents, dealing additional elemental damage *'Laser Focus:' Captain raises their concentration, sacrificing a small amount of defence but raising their magical power *'Bounce:' Captain deals elemental damage that is amplified by opponents buffs and debuffs *'Choke:' Captain enhances their attacks, turning them into Area attacks *'Dark Haze:' Reduces the physical stats of their opponent, while further poisoning and blinding them *'Aether Bane:' Inflicts the Aether Bane status onto their opponent, raising the Aether Blast damage against them *'Chaser:' Captain enchants theirs and all allies weapons to deal bonus elemental damage with every strike |-| Thief Branch= *'Crack Shot:' Captain empowers their next attack, dealing massive damage to foes in exhausted states *'Tricky Moves:' Captain moves in such a way that exhaust their opponents *'Lethal Aim:' Captain increases their aim, enhancing their attack speed *'White Smoke:' Captain drops a smoke bomb, veiling themself and making landing attacks nearly impossible through illusions *'Rupie Flip:' Captain throws a variable amount of money at their opponents, dealing plain damage, that ignores forcefields and defences |-| Enhancer Branch= *'Stall:' Captain throws a disruptive attack, that prevents the usage of abilities for a short time *'Elemental Focus:' Captain enhances their own and their party's ability damage *'Quick Strike:' Captain enhances their own and their party's speed *'Miserable Mist:' Captain curses their opponents, reducing their attack and defence *'Gravity Wave:' Captain binds their enemy through gravitational waves, delaying the usage of abilities over a long period of time *'Quick Down:' Captain curses their opponents, reducing their speed *'Blood Sword:' Captain curses their weapon, allowing them to restore their own health through the damage they dealt. *'Uprising:' Captain enhances a person of their choice, strengthening and speeding them up *'Unpredictable:' Captain curses their opponents further, inflicting them with various status effects *'Chaos:' Captain curses the entire battlefield, dropping all resistances towards status effects and debuffs continually *'Absorption:' Captain enchants themself and their party, reabsorbing lost health through damage being dealt to them |-| Grappler Branch= *'Counter:' Captain takes a counter stance, dodging all attacks and retaliating in the same moment *'Taking Chances:' Captain takes an offensive stance, sacrificing defence for attack power *'Chi Channeler:' Captain channels their inner chi to restore their health and to raise their defence *'Fighting Spirit:' Captain empowers themself for a faster special attack *'Pandemonium:' Captain raises the speed in which they gain energy for a special attack *'Spirit of Training:' Captain continually empower themself slightly for a growing strength boost *'Horizontal Solace:' Captain takes a taunting stance, raising the number of counterstrikes they can throw *'Ring Ruler:' Captain hypes up themself and their allies for a unique strength boost *'Mic Hype:' Captain slightly energizes themself and their allies continually over time *'Tag Team:' Captain coordinates a group attack, blitzing their enemies with a surprise attack |-| Ranger Branch= *'Quick Step:' Captain takes evasive manoeuvres, dodging the next incoming attack while boosting their own attack power *'Rain of Arrows:' Captain fires a rain of arrows, dealing elemental damage and weakening the enemies offence *'Hard Line:' Captain fires an elemental shot, dealing more damage if the enemy is inflicted with a debuff *'Steady Aim:' Captain focuses entirely on their enemy, energizing themself and raising the effectiveness of their attacks against them *'Evasive Maneuvers:' Captain fires an attack while simultaneously dodging all incoming attacks while further raising their own attack power. Every successful dodge leads to the enemy being blinded *'Frequenzy Jam:' Captain distorts the enemies perception, raising the dodge rate of themself and their allies and making the enemy open for hits against weak spots *'Twillight Zone:' Captain enchants the battlefield, raising the advantages of elemental damage against opponents *'Judicious Shot:' Captain fires an aerial strike, dealing massive damage and destroying the elemental resistances of their enemy |-| Harpist Branch= *'Overture:' Captain plays an enchanting melody, making healing effects for themself and allies more effective *'Angelic Voice:' Captain plays a manipulating melody, charming enemies to reduce their will for battle *'Bard Song:' Captain plays a healing melody, regenerating their and their allies health over time *'Soul Soloist:' Captain plays a cursing melody, making all enemies more susceptible for debuffs and status effects while raising their own and allies resistance towards them *'Sky Realm Song:' Captain plays an enchanting melody, doubling the speed of themself and their allies *'Sheep Song:' Captain plays a calming melody, luring all enemies to sleep and prevent them from using abilities for a short moment *'Tremor Round:' Captain plays an enchanting melody, raising their and their allies physical stats depending on how many allies participate in battle *'Concludere:' Captain plays an enchanting melody, further raising the effectiveness of healing effects and raising elemental strength for themself and their allies *'Dirge for the Dead:' Captain plays a cursing melody, strongly weakening the enemies defence to physical and elemental damage *'Voice Unveiled:' Captain plays an enchanting melody, reverting indirect damage like poison back to health and further regenerate their and their allies' health. If Captain is at full health while the enchantment runs, they will be energized instead *'Call of the Abyss:' Captain plays a double-edged melody, nearly tripling their own and allies speed, but will be cursed with an energy penalty, slowing down their energy gain for special attacks |-| Lancer Branch= *'Drive it In:' Captain throws a vicious thrust, dealing damage and exhausting their enemy *'Doublte Trouble:' Captain triples their speed for a single attack, raising the speed of their allies while decreasing the speed of their opponent at the same time *'Battle Scar:' Captain throws a thrust, dealing more damage the more the enemy is energized and agitated, raising their own physical stats and getting burned in the process *'Resonating Surge:' Captain throws a thrust, amplifying the strength of their abilities *'Randgrith:' Captain destroys the defence of their opponent *'Einherjar:' Captain continuously strengthens their body to raise their physical strength *'Swan Song:' Captain enchants themself and their allies, raising the energizing rate, the strength of attacks against weak points, the potency of their debuffs and gives them life drain with every attack *'Dance of Zeal:' Captain dances a zeal inducing dance, giving all allies a strength boost with a defence down demerit, all allies inflicted will devote themself to protect Captain *'Springwater Robe:' Captain activates their robe, creating illusional shades of themself and activating their weapon expertise to its fullest potential *'Crestfallen Flower:' Captain enchants themself and their allies with a weakened veil, raising their resistances towards status effects and debuffs, and a unique strength boost depending on how high and low the health is, with the weakest point being the middle |-| Alchemist Branch= *'Alchemize Green Potion:' Captain creates a Green Potion, that upon usage restores a big amount of health *'Just the Cure:' Captain restores a big amount of health for themself and allies *'A Little Pick-Me-Up:' Captain creates an energizing Potion, energizing themself and allies by a small amount *'Fury Capsule:' Captain creates a strengthening drug, that, after some time past, gives a big strength boost to themself and allies *'Potion Refinement:' Captain creates another Potion and vaccines themself and allies, allowing their bodies to dispell debuffs and status effects on their own *'Nutrients:' Captain strengthens themself and their allies, making them stronger the more healthy they are and makes them more susceptible to healing *'Maddening Vitality:' Captain drugs themself for a great physical boost, raising their strength, reaction speed and resistance towards debuffs and status effects but at the cost of a permanently decreased health *'Adrenaline Rush:' Captain drugs themself and allies for a strong energy boost, but suffer from energy withdrawal after the drug runs out |-| Ninja Branch= *'Ninjutsu/Runeweaving:' Captain calls forth the power of the Tetra elements, allowing them to freely combine Fire, Water, Earth and Wind essences to call forth various enchanting, cursing and damaging spells. Those spells will mark the enemy through Ninjutsu with an element seal or themselves with Magic Circles through Runewaving depending on the spell, amplifying the next spell and various other abilities of the branch *'Fuma Shuriken:' Captain throws a shuriken at their opponent, cutting down their cooldowns doubling their speed and strengthening themself. Depending on the current element seal on their opponent, Fuma Shurikens can cause additional effects for themselves and the enemy *'Haze:' Captain creates a damaging fog, speeding themself up, raising their strength and the damage of weak spot hits while suffering from a defensive demerit *'Home-Made Bomb:' Captain stealthily attaches a small bomb onto their enemy. The bomb will detonate after a while and deals tremendous damage *'Mana Burst:' Captain fires a powerful spell. The power will be amplified with every Magic Circle *'Dragon Break:' Captain uses all their Magic Circles to enchant their weapon, dealing additional damage with every attack *'Spellboost:' Captain sacrifices a third of their current energy, to grant themself 1 Magic Circles of every Tetra element |-| Samurai Branch= *'Nimble/One with the Blade:' Captain boosts their speed up to a triple of their original speed but loses it when hit. *'Self-Reflection:' Captain sacrifices a small part of their energy to dispell all debuffs on themselves and strengthening themself with additional strength and damage against weak spot hits *'Quiet Strategy:' Captain takes a defensive stance that raises their physical defence and creates an illusionary shade of themself at the cost of their speed and strength *'Into Thin Air:' Captain evades all attacks for a short time *'Eagle Reversal:' Captain takes a counter stance, dodging all attacks and countering them *'No More Doubts:' Captain sacrifices a large portion of their energy to raise their speed to ninefold for a short moment *'Rending Flash:' Captain sacrifices a large portion of their energy to throws a fast attack, dealing massive damage and boosting their next special attack |-| Sword Master Branch= *'Awakening Blade/Glory Arts:' Captain calls forth the hidden power of their current sword. Upon call, the sword unleashes its hidden power in form of its initial awakening, a resonance effect that Captain can call form automatically and 2 passive processes, that triggers upon attacks and defences respectively. Each of the forth actions are different from sword to sword and each activation runs on a to the sword special energy household. When empty, the sword goes dormant again and needs to be reactivated *'Resonating Blade:' Captain uses up a small amount of the swords energy to activate its resonance effect *'Energize:' Captain sacrifices a small amount of their energy to energize their activated sword again *'Contrablade:' Captain braces themselves for an all-out attack, withstanding normally lethal hits for a single time and countering all attacks *'Espada:' Captain throws a flurry of sword attacks, dealing more damage the more swords Captain has on them *'Al Doble:' Captain enchants their sword, dealing bonus elemental damage with every hit and guaranteeing attack effects of their sword with each attack *'Colmillus:' Captain takes an offensive stand, raising all offensive stats and overloading their sword, disabling the energy consumption of it until Colmillus is switched off. In that stance, the awaken sword can't activate defensive effects, only the offensive |-| Gunslinger Branch= *'Early Shot/Three-Round Burst:' Captain fires a surprise attack, tripling their speed for that attack *'Tripple Threat:' Captain triples their speed for a single attack, amplifying the power of their attacks at the cost of their defence *'Lock'n'Load:' Captain discards all of their bullets and reloads their gun *'Blitzburst:'Captain uses up all of their current loaded bullets for a single special attack. Upon reloading, the next attack deals tremendous damage *'Open Fire:' Captain locks on their target and unleashes all bullets in a single moment *'Fortitude:' Captain braces themselves for an all-out war, enhancing the power of their attacks and their physical strength depending on how badly damaged Captain is, while further enhancing the damage against weak spot hits *'Guerrilla Tactics:' Captain becomes one with their surrounding, lowering the chance of being hit significantly, while sporadically firing attacks with every dodge. While deployed, Captain speeds up their energy gain |-| Mystic Branch= *'Omnipotent Eye/Cat's Meow:' Captain runs on a new energy form called mana, required for all abilities of the Branch. Once activated, Captain raises all their and their allies stats until they run out of mana. Captain suffers a short but strong demerit if the ability is deactivated (Either manually or through the lack of mana). If not activated, all of Captains attacks have their range massively boosted, turning normal attacks into areal attacks. *'Fate Forseen/Moonshadow:' Captain sacrifices their energy to replenish their mana *'Splitting Spirit:' Captain sacrifices their health to replenish their energy *'Third Eye:' Captain grants themself or an ally a third eye, tripling their speed for a single attack *'Black Cat's Path:' Captain let out a cursing stare, weakening the stats of their opponent and slowing them down up to a third of their original speed. The ability can only be used while Cat's Meow is active, ending it without the demerits occurring *'Paws of Power:' Captain blesses themself with the strength of the cat, sacrificing mana to raise their speed and the damage behind hits against weak spots |-| Assassin Branch= *'Selectivly Skilled:' Captain uses a variety of assassin items called Secret Gear against their opponent. The effect varies from item to item. Captain only has a limited amount of them and needs to prepare them before the battle *'Out of Sight:' Captain redirects the enemies focus through assassin techniques, lowering their perceiveability *'Retaliation Reprise:' Captain uses a Secret Gear. This attack is a desperation move, as it allows Captain to chain to Secret Gears in an attack but at the cost of opening themselves up for attacks *'Conceal:' Captain further lowers their perceiveability and raises their speed |-| Drummaster Branch= *'Drum Roll:' Captain plays a motivating Drum solo, enhancing the damage of their and their allies special attack tremendously *'Never Miss a Beat:' Captain's masterful skill with The Drum allows them to manipulate the energy of themself and their allies, allowing them to move and absorb energy *'Resounding Rhythm:' Captain sacrifices a small amount of energy to motivate themself and their allies, strengthening them while reducing elemental resistances of their opponent *'Resonating Rhythm:' Captain plays a motivating Drum Solo, raising the energy household of themselves or an ally by a large amount |-| Dancer Branch= *'Spellbound Salsa:' Captain sacrifices a part of their health to triple their speed and make themself immune for a single attack *'Classical Lead:' Captain captivates everyone around them, forcing them to copy all of Captains movements *'Two to Tango:' Captain raises their speed to sixfold for a moment *'Pas Seul:' Captain forces themselves into the spotlight, forcing attacks onto themselves and raising their energy gain |-| Mechanic Branch= *'Activate:' Captain summons their Golem Companion. The Golems abilities and battle behavior depend on its programming and frame. The Golem runs on its energy called Power Cells, if the Golem runs out on them it deactivates itself. Abilities, offensive and defensive moves require Power Cells. *'Costumized Action:' Captain orders the Golem to use its special ability, depending on the Action Chip of the Golem *'Refuel:' Captain raises their physical stats and refuels the Power Cells of their Golem *'Actuation:' Captain sacrifices up to half of their health to refuel their Golem fully Key: Base | Chapter 40+ | What Makes the Sky Blue | Post-Arcarum Others Notable Victories: Miden (Pretty Cure) Miden's Profile Kirby (Kirby) Kirby's profile (Speed was equalized and 4-A Captain was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ollerus (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Ollerus' Profile (Speed was equalized and Captain were 5-B) Rumplestiltskin (Once Upon a Time) Rumplestiltskin (Storybrooke Merged Rumple and 5-B Captain were used. Speed was equalized) Yogiri Takatou (Instant Death) Yogiri's Profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Element Users Category:Curse Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Chi Users Category:Poison Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Necromancers Category:Lance Users Category:Spear Users Category:Gun Users Category:Musicians Category:Music Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Leaders Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Illusionists Category:Smoke Users Category:Perception Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Probability Users Category:Technology Users Category:Holy Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acrobats Category:Biology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Animal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Heat Users Category:Purification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Soul Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Law Users Category:Dream Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Plant Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Disease Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Axe Users Category:Wrestlers Category:Alchemists Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Staff Users Category:Berserkers Category:Knights Category:Priests Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Wizards Category:Thieves Category:Doctors Category:Ninjas Category:Samurai Category:Soldiers Category:Assassins Category:Dancers Category:Mechanics Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Aura Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Magma Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Portal Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Chain Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Solar Users Category:Possession Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Causality Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Gods Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6